


i will not grieve again tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Okay So We’re Doing This, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one’s ever really gone.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	i will not grieve again tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> me: spends the entire new trilogy not shipping reylo  
> also me: leaves tros and immediately starts writing a timey wimey fix it for the reylos

No one’s ever really gone.

That’s one of the few lessons Luke managed to impart to her amid the grumbling and sighing and general refusal to be helpful because he was quite busy being a hermit thankyouverymuch. She hadn’t quite understood what it meant, at the time, but she’s seen and spoken to enough dead people while awake and dreaming that it should feel almost normal by now.

And it shouldn’t feel so different, after years of walking through one another’s minds, but it makes something ache beneath Rey’s breastbone to fall asleep and see Ben whole and smiling in her dreams. After everything.

She’d seen his pain there on Exegol, in his mind, the voices that had tormented him, mockeries of mentors. Her grandfather cloaked in artifice as he warped a young mind until the boy became the man known as Kylo Ren. And then at the end, the past died, they’d killed it, and for a moment she was in Ben’s arms.

He got to die as Ben, at least. At peace and smiling and knowing exactly who he was and why he was going to die. That means something. It has to.

Anyway, the dreams. The first few nights she writes it off as a post-battle peculiarity, but they aren’t fading and when she closes her eyes he’s just…there. Which she’s mostly used to, because he always liked to stand about and stare at her, but she can feel it, in her gut or the Force, she doesn’t know, but it’s different.

A month after Exegol, he finally speaks.

**Author's Note:**

> title from [A Death Foretold](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/23677/auto/0/0/Kofi-Awoonor/A-DEATH-FORETOLD/en/tile) by Kofi Awoonor


End file.
